Medieval, Prince Kurama's Bride
by Jenni0889
Summary: Prince Kurama needs a bride for he will be king soon. He goes for a ride in the countryside and finds this fight... somehow he ends up facing a man he dosn't even know while trying to keep justice in his kingdom. HXK, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I started this a while ago, so I finally got to finishing the first chapter. If there are any mistakes let me know so I can fix them ok?

Any comments, e-mail me, review, or go to my board, the link is on my profile!

* * *

In the land called Ningen, where humans and other creatures lived in peace, ruled the most handsome prince, Prince Shuichi. He and his mother gave mercy to the people who did wrong, they gave money to the people who could not work, and treated everyone equally.

Though there were still classes of people. The nobles: upperclass people who barely worked and had money, lots of it. And the poor: who worked almost all the time and yet had no money.

Up in one of the highest rooms in the castle, Prince Shuichi was trying on a new outfit. It was a dark scarlet red collared shirt that had matching pants and shoes. There was an overcoat with a rose insignia on the left breast, the whole assembly of colors really brought out his eyes.

"See how handsome you look Shuichi," Kurama was standing in front of a mirror; he was dressed in a new garment that his mother, Queen Shiori, had given him for his 18th birthday. "Now you can find yourself a nice girl and get married. Then you'll be king, just like your father." She stepped in front of him and straightened his collar. "You really do look handsome."

Kurama smiled slightly. He was going to be king soon once he found a bride. These cloths that his mother got him are an early birthday present; she thought he could go out in them and meet a nice girl. And of course there would be a party on his birthday. Everyone in the land was welcome, well mostly everyone… Allright, anyone who had money and could afford to look nice, very nice, was invited.

The party would be held a week from now.

A couple days later and a couple more days till the party Kurama had changed into some less expensive looking cloths for he wanted to take his horse out for a ride. He wanted time to think about the party and how he was going to choose a young girl for his bride.

Dressed in some lazily fitting dark pants and a brown shirt with long sleeves also lousy fitting Kurama mounted his horse. He quickly ran the horse threw his manor; he had done this so many times before, so he wanted something new.

He road to the far side of the outskirts of his castle where a small group of people were huddled in a tight circle. There was a forest to his right and the people to his left: Kurama got down from his horse, tied to reins to a tree branch, and walked over to see what everyone was looking at.

There were two people fighting in the middle and everyone watched. One of the people had short brown hair and was apparently an experience fighter; he kicked high at the other mans head but the man block it with his forearm. Second man was obviously a better expert in martial arts.

The second man was now on the offensive. He had a mess of black hair and wore faded black pants; Kurama saw that his shirt was expelled on the side. The man, for seeming really young, had a very good build. His tone chest and arms moved quickly and swiftly as he punched at the first man.

Once in the chest, once in the side, and then a hard blow to the head: knocking the first man down in the dirt Kurama was extremely entertained by the second dark haired man. "My money, you said if I beat you, you'd give me the money."

He had a smirk on his face that was extremely intriguing to Shuichi. He wanted to learn more about this dark haired man; he had never seen him before.

The man on the ground pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it at the black haired mans feet. "Here," and he lay back down in the dirt.

"Anyone else want to fight me?"

Kurama, not even knowing what he was doing himself, stepped forward. Some of the people saw him do so and decided to stay and watch. The prince let himself inside the circle and bent down by the man who was knocked in the head.

"Are you alright?" asked Prince Shuichi. The man nodded. Kurama helped him up and walked him to a tree to sit against then he turned back to the black haired man. "Why did you do that to him?" asked Kurama, even though the answer was semi-obvious.

"Hn. Its not of your business," said the man. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and down his face. The liquid on his chest made the mussels look like they were glimmering in the sunset.

What a beautiful picture, thought Kurama. Shuichi shook his head, trying to think of a reply.

"I'm sorry, but it is," said Kurama, trying to choose his words wisely. The truth was, it is his business. It is his kingdom and he should know what goes on in it. "You see, I am Pri-" Shuichi suddenly thought better of saying he was the prince. With his choice of ridding cloths, you would never know he was royalty.

The dark haired man just stood, after a moment of looking at Shuichi, and then he let his gaze fall. He picked up his shirt and then started to walk away towards the woods. "Wait," ordered Kurama. "What is your name?"

"Again, none of your business," Shuichi stood his ground and looked into the mans eyes. They were oddly crimson red, very interesting, thought Kurama. "Are you going to fight me," asked the man, wondering why he was still standing there.

Kurama thought, and then nodded once again.

The man smiled wide, "if I win then you pay me all the money you have."

Kurama always kept some money on him; he was truly smiling on the inside. He nodded and advanced. "What if I win," he asked the shorter man.

The man shrugged, "Pick something."

Kurama thought for several moments. What could this man possibly have that Kurama did not already? He didn't want anything really, except to get that know the man better. "How about your name," asked Shuichi.

Dark and sweaty, he nodded. "Ready?"

* * *

OOOOOO I love it! I really want to have them fight.. and they will! next chapter! 

-Jen

ps: AT LEAST five reviews, thats not a lot my friends. So check out my other stoires too ok? Poems are nice to get review for, expecially if you think they chould turn into a story.

ppss: I love you all, five reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for all your support! This is the second chapter! Tell me you love me baby!

* * *

Kurama thought for several moments. What could this man possibly have that Kurama did not already? He didn't want anything really, except to get that know the man better. "How about your name," asked Shuichi.

Dark and sweaty, he nodded. "Ready?" Kurama nodded back, saying he was indeed ready.

At first they were evenly matched. Each punch Hiei threw Kurama could block and vise versa. Hiei saw a stick next to his own feet, he picked it up and swung it at Kurama. The prince dogged several swings but one grazed his cheek making his bleed slightly.

It was then that Kurama decided to use the martial arts training he had as a boy up until now.

Suddenly Hiei noticed that Kurama had become faster, hit harder, and moved with more ease. He was having a slight trouble keeping up so he decided to end the fight now with his best move. Tossing the stick to his side Hiei pulled back his arm quickly and attempted to punch Kurama but the prince ducked.

Kurama hit the inside of Hiei's arm. Hard. Bone breaking hard.

"Ah!" Hiei yelled as he grasped his arm and took several steps back. "Damn it!" Hiei exclaimed. He winced in pain as he let go of his arm and charged at Kurama. "Its not over!"

"Yes it is!" Kurama kept his ground, refusing to move, he let Hiei come to him. Just as Hiei was about to be face to face with Kurama he was hit over the head with a glass bottle by a watching villager.

Hiei then would have fallen to the ground but Kurama caught him in this arms. "You did not have to do that." Kurama said, but with a slight smile. Glad he didn't have to hurt the man any longer.

"I've seen this young man kill people, I did not want to see it happen again." Said the villager.

Kurama nodded. He understood. "Well… thank you." Kurama carried his unconscious opponent over his shoulder to his horse. The prince was surprised how sore his body felt from the fight. How worthy, he thought. He even made me bleed… slightly.

Kurama mounted his horse with a man he has yet to get the name of. As he rode away he heard the little town applaud. Perhaps I should tell them I'm the Prince… but he just help ridding.

When he almost reached the castle he felt the young man stir a little. "Humm, huh?" He was awake now, but not truly there… Still a little out of it.

Kurama road into his castle. "Don't try and get off. I hurt your arm, at least let me fix it. Plus… you own me your name." Said Kurama.

He went to the stables to put the horse away. He helped the young man down, who was still a little dizzy from the hit on his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect the villager to hit you."

This seemed to surprise Hiei. They are all going to die for this, he thought. Hiei pulled a small piece of glass from his hair as Kurama lead the way to the inside of the castle. "What are we doing here?" Asked the young man, curious.

Kurama thought, was it worth telling him? Ah, yes, first things first. "Kurama stopped and turned to face him. "The deal, your name please sir." Said the Prince, being all formal.

"Hiei."

"Hiei?"

"Hiei."

"Okay."

They walked to a small room filled with many odd things that Hiei had not seen before. Kurama reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small role of white cloth. "How's your arm? Let me see it." The Prince reached out for Hieis arm but Hiei pulled away.

"Fine." He said, clutching it hard as if to stop the pain. "Why are we in a castle?"

"Give me your arm and I'll tell you."

Hiei gave up his arm to his curiosity. "Your arm is fractured. You can stay here while it heals Hiei."

Hiei sat down on a chair that Kurama pointed out as Kurama bandaged his arm. Remember that they didn't have casts… in medieval times… if so… then… whatever

"No thanks." Hiei said, but then he remembered his question. "You didn't answer my question."

Kurama sighed. "I am… I'm…"

"YOUNG PRINCE!" yelled another young man who just came into the room. "What are you doing in here? And who is this? We've been worried. Your outing took longer than usual! You've missed your lessons! And the young woman who have come to be chosen by you. Can't you just pick one?"

Kurama sighed once again. "Hiei, I'm the Prince and this is.. My…"

"Advisor. You may address me as Sir Kuo."

"Heh, I doubt it." Said Hiei as Kurama kept dressing his arm. Kurama gave a slight grin to Hieis comment that made Kuo flush with anger.

"He likes to talk a lot. Truly worried about me though. I'm fine Kuo. This is Hiei, treat him with even more respect than you give me, understand?"

Hiei was surprised. Why would a prince be so nice to him?

"Young Prince, you must find a bride…"

"You can not rush love Kuo." The prince smiled at him, and finished dressing Hiei's arm. He held out his hand to help Hiei stand but Hiei pushed it away.

Kurama smiled. It was interesting to see that Hiei wanted to take care of himself and not be helped by anyone else. He was proud… very proud. Kurama liked that about him, it made him interesting. Very interesting.

"Let me show you do your room." Kurama exclaimed. "This way please Hiei." Kurama lead the way out of the room leaving Kuo behind.

Hiei was slightly confused. He had to ask, had to know, had to stop wondering… "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Asked Kurama.

"Giving me a room to stay in, bandaging me arm. You're a prince…" Hiei was lead into a room with a big bed and extra cloths.

"I can't be nice?" He turned and looked into Hieis eyes and smiled, truly meaning that he wanted to be nice.

"I don't need you."

"I know."

"I don't want any of this."

"I know."

"I don't like you."

"I know."

"Then why-"

Kurama cut him off. "This is my room so sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning. I asked for your name and you gave it to me Hiei. Just stay till your arm heals.. What have you got to lose?"

* * *

So 12 + 6 18-20 reviews... thank you! Tell me what you want to happen


End file.
